Carina Heights
Carina Heights is Tympfan06's parody of Sesame Street. (Note: Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop.) It features Princess Amber from Sofia the First as Big Bird, Elizabeth Swann as Cookie Monster, Robin Hood as Elmo and Prince John as Grover. Oscar the Grouch is played by Rarity, The Countess is played by Merida, Vampirina Hauntley plays Bert, Mavis plays Count von Count and Poppy Peepleson plays Ernie. Little Bird is played by Blue from Blue's Clues. In this parody Princess Amber is in Elizabeth Swann's Chinese dress. Carina Heights parodies the first 23 seasons of Sesame Street except season 7 (that is, Season 1 (1969-1970) to Season 6 (1974-1975) and Season 8 (1976-1977) to Season 25 (1993-1994)). Cast Muppets * Big Bird - Princess Amber (Sofia the First) * Cookie Monster - Elizabeth Swann (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Oscar the Grouch - Rarity (My Little Pony) * Kermit the Frog - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Grover - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Elmo - Robin Hood * Bert - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) * Ernie - Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) * Roosevelt Franklin - Elsa (Frozen) * Roosevelt Franklin's Mother - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Count von Count - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Countess von Backwards - Merida (Brave) * Little Bird - Blue (Blue's Clues) * Guy Smiley - Commodore James Norrington (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Biff - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) * Sully - Adorable Norm (Goldie & Bear) * Barkley - Wolfie (Vampirina) * Two-Headed Monster - Robin Locks (Goldie & Bear) and Heimlich (is A Bug's Life) * Telly Monster - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) * Forgetful Jones - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Snuffleupagus - Ellie (Ice Age franchise) * Grundgetta - Oxana Hauntley (Vampirina) * Dr. Nobel Price - Fa Zhou (Mulan) * Hoots the Owl - Prince Charming (Cinderella) * Preston Rabbit - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Roxie Marie - Jessie (Toy Story 2) * Prarie Dawn - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Rosita - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Zoe - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Baby Bear - Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Merry Monster - Cubby (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Chicago the Lion - Simba (The Lion King) * Honkers - themselves * Anything Muppets - themselves * The Count's Bats - themselves Humans * Bob - Sao Feng (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Gordon and Susan - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) and Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Mr. Hooper - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) * Maria - Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Luis - Prince James (Sofia the First) * David - Brix (Goldie & Bear) * Linda - Disgust (Inside Out) Gallery Amber from Sofia the First.png|Princess Amber as Big Bird Elizabeth-Swann-elizabeth-swann-8162564-728-484.jpg|Elizabeth Swann as Cookie Monster Rarity.png|Rarity as Oscar the Grouch Mike Wazowski 2002.png|Mike Wazowski as Kermit the Frog Prince john robin hood.gif|Prince John as Grover Robin hood disney.jpg|Robin Hood as Elmo Vampirina (character).png|Vampirina Hauntley as Bert Poppy Peepleson.jpeg|Poppy Peepleson as Ernie ElsaPose.png|Elsa as Roosevelt Franklin Flik Character Model.png|Flik as Roosevelt Franklin's Mother Mavis the Dracula.png|Mavis as Count von Count Merida.png|Merida as Countess von Backwards BluesClues-Blue.jpeg|Blue as Little Bird 300px-Admiral James Norrington-1-.png|Commodore James Norrington as Guy Smiley Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear).png|Little Red Riding Hood as Biff Adorable Norm.png|Adorable Norm as Sully Wolfie.png|Wolfie as Barkley Robin-Locks.png|Robin Locks and Heimilch.png|Heimlich as Two-Headed Monster Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) 1.png|Beanstalk Jack as Telly Monster IMG 3438.PNG|Nick Wilde as Forgetful Jones Ellie the Wooly Mamoth.jpeg|Ellie as Mr. Snuffleupagus Oxana Hauntly.png|Oxana Hauntley as Grundgetta Fa Zhou.jpg|Fa Zhou as Dr. Nobel Price Charming.png|Prince Charming as Hoots the Owl Wendy from Peter Pan.jpeg|Wendy Darling as Preston Rabbit Jessie the Cowgirl.png|Jessie as Roxie Marie Alice.png|Alice as Prarie Dawn Goldie-and-bear-2.jpg|Goldie Locks as Rosita Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Zoe JakeGiant3.jpg|Captain Jake as Baby Bear Cubby gets his map.jpeg|Cubby as Merry Monster It’s Me, Simba!.png|Simba as Chicago the Lion Sao Feng.jpeg|Sao Feng as Bob IMG 1242.PNG|Sofia as Gordon Isabel from Elena of Avalor.jpeg|Isabel as Susan Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie as Mr. Hooper Princess Elena.png|Princess Elena as Maria Prince James closeup.png|Prince James as Luis Brix.jpg|Brix as David Disgust-0.png|Disgust as Linda Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:PBS Category:NET Category:Tympfan06 Category:Brisbane City Council